Love That Will Last
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Goten and Trunks have been dating for a month. What if Goten amd Trunks' wants to take to the next level. See what happens. Male/Male. You have been warned!


_**Trunks' age: 15**_

_**Goten's age: 14**_

**Trunks' P.O.V**

_After school - Flying home -_

. .

I looked up to see my boyfriend, Goten. He was smoking hot. We just started dating a month ago. We still haven't kiss if that's what you think. I told him we should wait till we knew if our feelings were real or not. I know my feelings are real. But I don't know about him. It worries me to think his feelings are not real. We then stopped in mid air.

"Well, Thanks for flying me home Trunks-kun. Even though it makes me feel like a girl." Goten said blushing.

"I know but I wanted a hug and we can't do that in public." I said giving him a smirk. He blushed a darker shade of red.

"Alright…" He said. We hugged. As we hugged I felt something press against my leg I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, someone's happy." I said smiling. He blushed.

"Shut up!" He said glaring. I couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, I will shut up. I got to go, bye." I said flying off.

"Bye!" He hollered. He said something else that I didn't get.

I couldn't help but think about Goten being turned on by a simple hug. The more I thought about it the more turned on I got. "Shit!" I cursed. I looked down to see I had a boner. I flew as fast as I could. Once I was home I ran up to my room. I locked the door. I was thankful that my room was sound proof. I threw my stuff on the ground. I got on my bed and my hand instantly went to my pants. In no time I had my pants off. My hand shot down my boxers. I moaned. I couldn't help but think of Goten. "Goten…" I moaned. I imagined Goten was the one giving me a hand job. "Mmm…." I groaned I imagined him putting my cock into that dirty little mouth. I started to pump myself faster. In no time I came in my boxers. "Goten!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I went to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I washed my hands. I went back into my bedroom and changed clothes. I was happy that I got rid of the boner before my mom come up here to check on me.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one that gets boners." I turned to see Goten. I blushed.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. He just smirked and walked towards me. He had one of his evil smiles plastered on his face.

"Long enough to know that your feelings for me are real." He said wrapping his arms around my neck.

He then started to lean in. My breath hitched. I knew he was going to kiss me. He stopped. I knew he was seeing if I wanted the kiss to happen. I closed the remaining gap between our lips. His lips are so soft. I heard him moan during the kiss. I opened my month and licked his lips. He moaned again. He opened his lips. My tongue shot forward and started to play with Goten's. Goten started to moan louder. His hands soon leave my neck. They landed on my chest. He pushed his hands up my shirt. When that happened I pulled away.

"Goten are you sure?" I asked as he teased me by moving his hips.

"Yes, I wanted to kiss you since I was eight. And I wanted you to fuck me ever since I learned about sex." He said winking. I instantly got hard.

I didn't know what to say to that. So instead I grabbed him and pressed our lips together for a make out. In no time our shirts were gone. I started to push Goten till the back of his knee's hit the bed. His caused us to fall. I landed on top of Goten. I started to dry hump him. Goten threw his head back moaning.

"Trunks…" Goten moaned.

I kissed him again. My hands traveled down top his pants. I started to unbutton it when there was a knock on the door. I groaned. I got off him. Goten pouted. I held out my hand to help him up. He smiled and took it. He then pulled me in for another kiss. There was another knock on the door. But louder this time. I knew it was my mom. She always checks up on me since I learned about sex. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hi mom! What's up?" I asked like nothing happened. She eyed me for a good amount of time.

"Why are you shirtless? And why does it look likes you been pulling your fingers through your hair?" She asked. I knew she thought I had a boy in here. She already knew I was gay.

"I just got out of the shower. I was just putting my clothes on and my hair is like this because I've been rubbing it with a towel." I said. Just because she knew I was gay doesn't mean she needs to know when I'm about to have sex with my boyfriend.

"Oh, well. I got to go to the lab. Bye dear." Mom said eyeing me before leaving.

"Bye!" I said smiling as I shut the door. "We got to be more careful." I said locking the door.

I turned around to see Goten smiling. He started to walk towards me. He wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed me again. This time I was too horny to care if my mom heard us._ (Which is impossible because my room is sound proof). _I pushed him up against the bed room door. He moaned as I started to thrust up against him. I let my hands wonder towards his ass. He moaned. He jump up and wrapped his legs around my waist. I started to kiss and suck his neck. He moaned. I sucked on the crook of his neck. I then bit into it. I leaned back to admire my work. I smiled. Now everyone will know Goten is taken. I smiled up at him. I then kissed him for all he is worth.

"Trunks… I'm going to cum if you don't stop…" Goten said pulling away from our heated kiss.

"Well then, how about we continue this on my bed?" I asked squeezing his ass.

I walked over to the bed. He moaned as I started to rub his ass. We fell onto the bed. Since we were still shirtless, I started to kiss his shoulders as I made my way down. His hands found their way to my head. It seemed as if he was begging me to go farther. I smirked. I stopped at his nipples and sucked on one as my hand played with the other. When the one I was sucking on was nice and red, I started to suck on the other one. With my free hand I started to unbutton his pants. Goten just laid there moaning. I soon felt him start to rub my arm. I started to lick my way down to the top of his pants. I looked up to see him looking down at me with lust filled eyes. I unbutton his pants. He closed his eyes as if he was suspecting pain. I smirked. I grabbed the zipper in between my teeth and pulled it down. He moaned as my nose brushed against his dick when I pulled the zipper down. Once his pants where gone, I kissed the bulge in his boxers. He moaned again. His hands found their way back to my head. _'Mmm… I wonder when his hands left my head.' _I thought as he pushed my face into his bulge. I knew what he was wanting. Before removing his boxers I wanted to give Goten a little show. I started to lick and sick the spot where his dick was covered. Goten started to moan louder.

"Trunks! Stop teasing me!" Goten demanded.

I gave him what he wanted since he begged. I pulled his boxers all the way off. I smiled as I came face to face with Goten's eight inched dick. Goten then grabbed my head and pressed his cock against my lips. I chuckled. I opened my mouth and let his dick slip through my lips. Goten started to moan. I started to deep throat him. When Goten wasn't paying any attention, I slipped one finger into Goten's ass. He did squirmed a little but not a lot. I thrusted my finger in and out of him as I deep throated his cock. I soon slipped in two extra fingers. Now he felt that because he sat up so fast I nearly choked on his dick. I pulled away as I fingered Goten's hole.

"Relax, it will only hurt a little bit." I said pushing him back down.

I continued to give Goten a rim job as he tried to relax. It wasn't long till he started to moan and practically fuck himself on my fingers. I smiled at this. I wanted to see how much he could take so I pushed in a forth finger. Goten tensed at the intrusion but soon started to moan. I frowned at this. I guess I had to see if he was ready for something as big as my fist. I tucked in my thumb and pushed in my whole fist. Goten moaned as my fist rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Trunks… I'm… Ready…" Goten said in between pants.

"Alright, Chibi…" I said kissing him.

I pulled my hand out. Goten groaned. I smiled at that. I got off of him and started to my pants off. Once my pants were gone, I pulled my boxers off. I did this part a slow rate. Goten moaned as inch by inch my skin was exposed. Once I was fully exposed Goten kept staring at my ten inched dick. I chuckled as I saw him lick his lips. I pulled him up till he was standing. I smiled as he blushed. I leaned in and kissed him. I let my hands travel down till they were on his ass. I cupped his ass and brought him closer. We both moaned as our cocks rubbed against each others. We pulled away. I smiled. I laid down and pulled Goten on top of me. I moaned at the feeling of Goten's soft butt cheeks pressed against my leaking cock. Goten smiled as I moaned. I grabbed his hips and lifted him up on to my cock. Goten snapped his head back moaning. I soon started to thrust up as Goten thrusted down. I smiled as he started to ride me.

"Yeah… That's… Right… Ride… Me…" I said in between moans.

"Mmm… You are… So deep…" Goten said in between moans.

"Do you want… me to go… deeper?" I asked smiling up at him.

All he could do was nod. I flipped us over and took his legs and put them on my shoulders. I thrusted back in him. This time going way deeper. Goten snapped his head back moaning. I did the same. I started to thrust in him as fast as I could. Before I knew it I turned super saiyan. So did Goten. I picked up the speed and started to pound Goten's ass. Goten was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

"T… Tru… Trunks… I… I'm… Go... Going to… Cum!" Goten groaned.

"Me… Too!" I said thrusting faster.

I grabbed his dick and started pump it. Soon we both came. I smiled as we kissed. Unlike all the other kisses tonight this one was sweet and gently. The kiss lasted like a minute. When we pulled away we were gasping for breath. I looked at Goten. I was slightly hoping that what just happened was not some sort of dream.

"Now that was amazing!" I said hugging him. He looked kind of sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked kissing his forehead.

"It's just I was wondering if you were a virgin before we did that." He said looking into my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to tell you the truth. I was a virgin before we did this. My mom never left me alone with a guy when she found out I was gay." I said kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I was just making sure." He said smiling. I laughed at this. I leaned in and kissed him.

"We better get some sleep. You are staying the night right?" I asked.

"Yeah." With that Goten cuddled into my side.

"Goten, I love you…" I said hugging him. He looked up at me smiling.

"I love you too." Goten said smiling.

It wasn't long till we fell asleep. Only if I knew the trouble I would be in when my mom woke me up in the morning. All I knew was that Our Love Will Last.

. .

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please! **_


End file.
